Inmarcesible
by Ranutsis
Summary: Por que un amor como el de ellos no podía marchitarse.
1. chapter 1

_Hay amores tan bellos que justifican todas las locuras que hacen cometer ._

 _Plutarco._

 _._

1:32AM.

Era definitivo que la palabra rebelde le quedaba corta a estas alturas , si su madre supiera donde estaba en esos momentos... que Kami-sama lo encontrara confesado .

De un salto logró poner el pie en el balcón . Precavido como siempre escondió su ki , no quería indiscreciones de parte de su padre o Goten y menos llamar la atención del señor Piccolo . Quería ser lo más discreto posible .

—Videl — tocó la puerta del balcón —Videl

— Un segundo — alcanzó a oír . Segundos después ella salía a recibirlo . — Hola

Dos meses de noviazgo , oficial ante todos , para unos de agrado , para otros no tanto -solo míster Satán era la piedra en el zapato que no acababa de aceptar su relación - aún no asimilaba la verdadera identidad de Gohan .

—Hola — dos meses y aún le costaba controlar sus nervios — ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Mi beso?

Ella tan directa como siempre logró quebrantar la poca voluntad que le quedaba . Desvió sus ojos de esas lagunas azules a sus pies .

—Umm

Videl esbozó una sonrisa divertida por su novio , lo conocía tan bien que supo que debía dar el primer paso . A veces él tomaba valor y la abrazaba .

—Buenas noches guapo — saludó con un dejo de coquetería .Le dio un casto beso — o mejor dicho buenos días . Ven

Se sentaron al borde de la cama . Iluminados apenas por la tenue luz nocturna Videl notó el sonrojo en las mejillas del híbrido .

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó sintiendo los nervios invadirla al fin .

—Nervioso

—¿Porqué siempre nos ponemos así , si ya llevamos semanas siendo novios? — cuestionó curiosa .

—Creo que es la emoción de vernos . Yo me pongo nervioso al saber que te veré , al saber que nos be-be-besaremos .— confesó limpiando las palmas de su mano contra su pantalón — Pero también me emociona romper las reglas : escapar de casa , invadir la tuya , estar contigo sin que nadie sepa... Eso me gusta mucho

No pudieron evitarlo más . Se besaron ansiosos por volver a sentir los labios del otro , por explorar y degustar de nuevo el sabor ajeno . Por expresar con un beso el afecto que sentían .

—Siento tantas cosas por ti Gohan , cosas cursis , melosas . Cosas que siempre me parecieron tontas

—¿Aún lo son?

—No , ya no. — respondió al cabo de unos segundos — Ahora me parecen tiernos

Gohan sonrió enternecido . Acarició la mejilla enrojecida de su novia y la abrazó con fuerza , a gusto sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo relajandose entre sus brazos .

—Debo irme , es tarde

Videl echó una mirada al reloj de su mesita : 4:03 AM. — El tiempo contigo pasa tan rápido — se separó de él y fue por su celular — Antes que te marches , bailemos . Quiero recordar el primer baile con mi atractivo novio , en plena madrugada , sin que nadie sepa ni sospeche . Quiero recordar lo rebelde que somos según palabras de tu madre

—Tu suegra

—Mi suegra

Videl le dio un auricular y reprodujo una canción vieja , de aquellas que hablaban del amor puro .

Rompiendo las reglas y balanceandose al compás de la música Videl y Gohan construían recuerdos , secretos y una relación llena de amor .


	2. Chapter 2

_En ti encontré el tesoro que muchos no llegan ni a ver._

.

.

Las noches de salidas a cenar , pasear o de pasarlas acurrucados en el sofá viendo T.V o incluso de dormir a sus anchas se fueron de vacaciones desde yacía dos semanas .

Precisamente dos semanas desde que cierta personita llegara al mundo llenando de felicidad y desvelos a la joven pareja .

—Te toca — murmuró Videl tocando a su esposo a ciegas .

—Vooy

Dio un largo suspiro . Se puso de pie y arrastrandolos por la alfombra llegó hasta la cuna color blanca en donde su pedacito de alma lloraba a todo pulmón .

—¿Ahora que desea la bebita más bella del mundo? — la levantó con cuidado . Siguiendo las indicaciones de su madre , Videl , Bulma y la enfermera de turno quien atendió el parto .

Al tomarla por primera vez ellas reprobaron la forma que Gohan había tomado a Pan , una a una , completando la frase de la anterior le indicaron la manera de hacerlo bien. Ahora ya lo dominaba .

—Estás húmeda

Con cuidado la puso sobre un mueble acolchado , la desvistió . Sacó una nueva muda y con mucho cuidado , colocando sus dedos entre el pañal y la piel delicada de Pan , Gohan colocó los ganchos sujetando la tela . Se llevó dos pinchazos en su dedo .

—¿Eso molesta verdad?

El llanto cesó de inmediato . La llevó hasta la habitación en donde pasaría el resto de sus próximos años y reprodujo una canción de cuna .

— Hora de dormir

Pan lo miró más despierta que nunca . Supo entonces que no sería fácil dormirla de nuevo .

—Para ti es de día ¿Verdad?

—Todo el día — dijo Videl apoyada en el marco de la puerta — déjame a mí , mañana tienes que trabajar

—Descuida cariño , mejor vuelve a la cama y descansa

—Es tan pequeña — ignoró lo anteriormente dicho por su esposo — tan frágil , tan bella

—Es idéntica ti

Videl se acercó . Acarició la mejilla de su bebé mientras sus ojos se humedecian — ¿Cómo es posible que hayamos hecho éste pequeño ser?

Miró a su esposa igual de emocionado . Saber que esa pequeña criatura era producto del amor que tenían parecía mágico , irreal .

Era un sueño hecho realidad .

—Porque es nuestra muestra de amor , ella es lo mejor de nosotros. — Gohan beso su frente cuidando de no sofocar a su pequeña por la cercanía . Volvió a ver a Pan . — Aunque te confieso que quería tus ojos en ella

—Yo rogué porque fueran los tuyos

—Los tuyos son hermosos , son como el cielo : puros .

Videl decidió no decir más . Ella estaba encantada por sus ojos negros , idénticos a Gohan , inocentes , tiernos y poderosos . Ella era testigo de las expresiones de sus ojos en cada situación. Lo conocía muy bien y saber que su hija los había heredado la emocionaba .

—Yo rogué porque fueran los tuyos —repitió.

Media noche , el cansancio los dominaba pero Pan aún permanecía despierta , atenta a su entorno , pendiente de esas dos personas que reconocía pero que no sabía muy bien quienes eran .

Pero ellos sabían quien era ella .

La canción de cuna volvió sonar y la familia Son-Satán bailaban con un trozo de su corazón entre ellos .


	3. chapter3

_Eres perfecta_

 _._

Los años se acumulaban pesadamente sobre su espalda haciéndola más pequeña , mas frágil .

Pero mas hermosa .

O eso le decía su esposo bien conservado .

Videl sintió la afelpada alfombra café acariciar sus pies . Se envolvió en la bata que ya había cumplido los quince años y caminó hasta la habitación vacía ,tan vacía como una parte de su corazón .

Las sábanas blancas cubrían los muebles y la cama en donde por veinticuatro años presenciaron los berrinches , desvelos y llantos que su unica hija había hecho .

Un golpe directo a su corazón guerrero .

—¿Amor?— llamó un adormilado Gohan .

—¿Te desperté?

— No puedo dormir sin tí

Gohan pasó sus brazos por su cintura , besando suavemente su cuello .

— Ven a la cama

Videl soltó un suspiro lleno de sentimiento — Hay Gohan , se fue , mi niña se fue

Gohan río con ironía — Y te burlabas de mi...

— Es que...

— Lo sé amor , lo sé

Comenzó a mecerce tarareando la marcha nupcial .

— Se veía hermosa — sonrió Videl.

— Como tú — dijo él — recuerdo ese día con claridad ; tomada del brazo de tu padre , bajo aquel velo , sonriendo . Juro por mi madre que quería llorar de lo feliz que estaba

—¿En serio? , nunca pensé...

— Bueno , krillin me dio un pisotón y las ganas de llorar de felicidad se volvieron por el dolor . Dijo que no debía babear frente a todos

El frío de la noche les erizó la piel . Él elevó su ki para calentarlos .

—¿Qué haremos , Gohan? ¿Cómo vivir de nuevo solo nosotros dos?

—Eso no venía en los libros de padres primerisos

—...Debía ser el primer capítulo

— Debería de haber sido la introducción "Padres , sus hijos crecen , se casan y se van . ¿Qué hacer?. Capítulo uno"

Gohan cerró sus ojos embriagado por el dulce aroma de su esposa .

— Videl , te ruego que vayamos a dormir , no quiero seguir despierto...

—¿Porqué insistes tanto? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido alejándose de él — te recuerdo que ¡la anciana soy yo!

—¡Arg! , hay cosas que los recién casados hacen y no quiero saber que Pan está... Está

Videl abrió sus labios en una enorme O —¡Kami , está haciendo el amor! ¡Waaaa!

—Videl — suplicó.

— Kami , estoy conmocionada ¿Qué se supone que deba sentir? , quiero decir , es normal pero es..es mi hija ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

El hijo mayor de Goku volvió a envolverla entre sus brazos — Quisiera ir al pasado y buscar la forma en que nunca creciera

— El sueño de todo padre .— sonrió burlona — Bien , volvamos a la cama , los años ya me hacen efecto a estas horas

— ¡Estás hermosa Videl! — exclamó Gohan , dándole un beso— Siempre luces hermosa

— Estoy vieja — refutó — mi cabello...

— ...tu cabello se tiñe de la combinación de todos los colores , las lineas cerca de tus ojos son testigos de las sonrisas de todos estos años — expresó con amor —... Pero si estás mas enana

— Gohan — advirtió — hora de dormir

Volviendo a su habitación encontraron un paquete al pie de la cama , extrañados por no haberlo visto antes los abrieron .

— Pero...

— ...es un

— ¡Viaje por todo Europa!

— Creo que Pan leyó algún libro de "Te casas , ¿Qué hacer con tus padres?" — comentó Videl .

— Capítulo final , "Si tienes las posibilidades obsequiales un viaje"

—Has las mal estas Gohan , nos vamos de vacaciones

— Videl

—¿Si?

La de ojos como el mar quedó cegada brevemente por el flash de una cámara .

—Te ves hermosa

\\\\\\\

N.A.

Espero que estos pequeños momentos de ésta bella pareja haya sido de su agrado .

Gracias por leer!


End file.
